Dear Lelouch
by Nocturnea
Summary: When Kallen writes a letter to Lelouch to ease her sorrow, she doesn't expect a reply.


Pairings: Lelouch + Kallen, Suzaku + Nunnally, Villetta/Chigusa + Ohgi.

Dear Lelouch,

This record is for you. Even if I was wrong about your plan and you really were a Demon.

I lick the stamp on my letter to Nunnally, an apology about not being able to attend her coronation nor her wedding. I had Black Knight duties and, at the time of the coronation, still had school. I attend Ashford College, so I haven't really switched schools. And I fulfilled my promise to you, Lelouch, on my end, at least. Of course, it actually was your fault that it couldn't come true on both ends… Oh Lelouch, why? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for a world that had hated and forsaken you? For Nunnally? Nunnally, who is one of the three people who can't fully appreciate this newfound peace? Do you know why, Lelouch? Love. Love makes the strangest things happen, and the most assured not come to pass. Love erased Villetta's regret at losing her memories for such a long time. Always love, is why we can be driven strongest. Love for our country, our people, our family, friends… And, of course, to that one special person. Of course, that last one isn't always meant to be and it doesn't always stay the same. So I want to know, Lelouch. Why can't I stop loving you?! Is this your final curse to your former Ace, the one who eventually betrayed you along with everyone else? You would know I can't believe that. You forced me away, forced me to stay on the opposite side of you. I can't believe that you would want this, want me never to be able to let go. Please, from heaven or wherever you went, though I suppose you couldn't be anywhere except heaven, answer me! If you don't or likely even if you do, I won't be able to stop loving you. I'll live in the past of my own free will, and that's fine on my end. At least, now it is. But you would want me to advance to the future, wouldn't you? You always held hope that the future would see better days, and that's why you made the Black Knights. That's why you became Emperor, and that's why… I can't say it again. The more I tell myself that, the more I refuse to believe it. But it's the truth, isn't it? Then again, the truth is always being broken. Cecile, Rakshata, and Lloyd worked on a pair of flexible boot-socks with a link to Nunnally's neural pathways, and now their working model of the device has allowed Nunnally to walk again. I think you'd be glad, Lelouch. When a high school group goes to Kaminejima next week to study the plants, I have permission to come along and break off to "study the ruins". At that time, I'll drop off this record at the spot where I first found out you were Zero. I'll use it to make myself at peace, and think that you would by this know about what has happened since that day.

Villetta and Ohgi were married a short while after that event. One week afterwards, Nunnally was crowned Empress of Britannia, and relinquished most of her political power, making it a constitutional monarchy. Mira Fenette, Shirley's nearly identical cousin and the youngest remaining Fenette, is the current Prime Minister after the resignation of the previous one. Speaking of leadership, Ohgi is now the Prime Minister of Japan. Villetta and Ohgi have twins, a girl named Ayumi and a boy named Cota. They are excelling in school, well, as much as Senior Kinder-gardeners can excel. Just last month, Nunnally and Suzaku got married. That's about all I can think of, though it's been six years. Well, all I have left to say is that I wish you were still… here to reply. I know it isn't possible nor likely, but I feel it will give me peace of mind to ask this; please reply, wherever you are. I live in the dormitories at Ashford right now. The postal code is A5C1E4. If this request actually has something to it, please direct it to room# 14. That's right, the abandoned dorm that was built to small to use. I go there when I want to be alone.

P.S. I still love you. I always have, and from what I can tell I always will.

Kallen Kôzuki

That postscript brings me to tears I can't withhold, not anymore. And why I feel this way, at one point it might have confused me, but putting up with it for six years has made it clear as the sky today. How I want to go onto the roof with Lelouch, Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, Nina, and Naoto as well, and gaze into that sky for what feels like forever, or at least until we have to stop because of rain or the sun. Oh, well, only two days until I drop off that letter. But why be excited? After all, I won't get a reply, and after all that mention of peace of mind, I know I will never really get it. This is only a futile exercise to attempt to accheive it, as I must have done at least a hundred times before. I get lost so easily, I wonder how, or even if, I've ever found myself.

One day. One hour. Ten minutes. I'm getting on the ferry. Time has blown past, and according to Leila, my roommate, I haven't eaten or slept in that time. But that will change once I've done this. It will change; but in my heart I know the change will only last a little while. Still, even so, as I stand leaning on the railing of the ferry, I feel that this time will be different. It's the same feeling I felt all the times I went through such wasted endeavors after Naoto died, then again after Shirley died. This is the second place I've done something like this for Lelouch, so why do I feel that this time will be so different? I don't know. I guess I won't until that answer shows up in the abandoned room.

Dear Kallen,

You knew all along, all this while, that I am not a Demon. And you knew of Geass, and of immortals like CC. So why then is it that you couldn't figure out that I've become immortal? Speaking of CC, we talked it over, and if you agree to fulfill her death wish, you can obtain a Geass from me and we can live forever together. If you accept, well, you know where to drop your reply. Instead of merely a letter though, in that case CC would come and bring you to where I have been hiding. But that's far enough in the future, and not the main concern of my letter. Actually, there isn't really a concern of my letter. I just wanted to fulfill your request, and I hope I did. Oh, and when next I see Suzaku, I'll need to smack him on behalf of Euphy.

Signed,

Lelouch Vi Britannia (once again not a Demon, but willing to become an Angel for you, Kallen)

I read the letter, and by the end I am crying tears of joy. Obviously I am also making some sound, because Leila wants me to show her the letter. I try to refuse, but she takes it anyway. Fortunately I have had the sense to scratch out Lelouch's last name as I read it.

"Ooh, a love letter! How positively entrancing! I have got to show Miss Milly at the station!" Leila runs off to the news station before I can stop her. Oh well, at least I can write my reply in peace. It's a simple note, saying,

"Dear Lelouch,

I accept the contract.

Kallen Kôzuki, your Ace"

I run towards the soon to depart ferry and barely make it on. I'm fortunate enough that I thought of it to buy ferry tickets in advance after I "sent" the record. As the ferry begins letting people off, I sprint to the cave. To my surprise, I don't even need to leave the note. Lelouch and CC are waiting there.

"Kallen. I don't even need to state the terms of our contract but I guess I have to say some things. Blah blah blah power of knights blah blah blah fulfill my wish blah blah do you accept this contract blah blah?" Lelouch asks.

"Were the blah's really nessescary? And of course I accept." I smile. Lelouch makes a tossing motion with his hand. Then he starts to walk towards me in slow motion. I move forward in a sprint, and blink as I stop. He has only advanced a few steps, and I am almost bumping into the back wall of the cave. Hmm, this Geass seems quite useful. I think it must be to perceive other people's actions slowly when the Geass is active.

"Well, that settles it then. If you practice and master that Geass, one day you'll be able to take CC's code and fulfill her death wish." Lelouch states, seemingly unfazed as to the fact that CC has a death wish.

~Two years later~

"CC. I'm ready now. Are you?" I walk towards her.

"Yes." With that, I touch the Geass symbol on her forehead. My vision flashes all different colours, then a Geass symbol appears, almost bracelet-like, on my right wrist. It's done.

Note: What did you think? That was a fun little piece to write. Please review!


End file.
